


Role Reversal

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lets Rose dominate him for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by and written for thereisnothingwrongwithbeingmad over on Tumblr, who requested Nine x Rose and desperation/orgasm denial.

“Rose, please…”

The Doctor writhed on the bed, thoroughly bound by a silky brown tie that Rose had found in the wardrobe room. It had felt so soft and smooth between her fingers, and she couldn’t help but wonder what good uses it could be put to. She finally had the chance to find out…

They’d been in the middle of a rather fantastic snogging session that was quite obviously headed towards a surely fantastic shagging session when Rose had suddenly pulled back. The Doctor had panicked for half a minute, sure that he had done something wrong, or that Rose no longer wanted to be in a relationship anymore, but she quickly soothed away his worries when she smiled shyly and produced a scrap of brown and blue fabric.

“What’s that?” he’d asked, trailing his lips down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

She shuddered and let out a soft moan, tilting her head back to give him better access.

“Found it,” she answered vaguely, and the Doctor had no choice but to pull back if he wanted to see what Rose had found.

It was a tie, a brown tie with blue swirls. He’d never seen it before, but by now he wasn’t surprised by anything that had found its way into the wardrobe room.

“Any reason you interrupted me to show me this?” he asked gruffly, leaning in to catch her lips between his again.

But Rose stopped him with a hand on his chest. The Doctor huffed in irritation, but sat back on his heels, waiting and watching to see what his precious girl had up her sleeve. Well, her metaphorical sleeve, he thought proudly. They’d both lost their shirts quite awhile ago. There was nothing like the feel of her soft, pert breasts pressing against his chest. Her nipples teased at his chest hair, and he knew but now how much she, too, enjoyed the sensation, because they always seemed to lose their top layer of clothing mere minutes into a make out session. Not that he’d minded, of course.

He was pulled from his ruminations by the feeling of slippery fabric being draped across his wrist, while her hand guided his other hand to join in the fun. He watched as she slowly wrapped the fabric around both of his wrists until he was tightly yet comfortably bound.

“This alright?” she asked softly, her eyes not quite meeting his as she intently stared at his bound hands.

The Doctor paused. Usually he was the dominant one. He was the one claiming her or pinning her or teasing her. But a sudden spike of arousal down his spine made him shiver at the idea of letting Rose take control from him for once.

He shifted his hips subtly, trying to ease the sudden and immense pressure against the zip of his trousers, as he said, “’Course it is.”

Rose lifted her head to look at him, and he saw mischief in her eyes that made him shiver in anticipation.

“Right, then lie back and grab on to the headboard,” she ordered, shuffling to she could straddle his thighs as he obeyed her command.

He wrapped his fingers loosely around the slats of their headboard and swallowed thickly as she leaned up and fastened the ends of the ties…

…Which was how he now found himself well and truly bound to their bed, and well and truly desperate for friction on his cock. Rose seemed to make it her personal mission to kiss every inch of his body, and while he normally wouldn’t protest, she had a frustrating habit of kissing the tip of his erection every few moments, keeping him right on the edge.

“Rose,” he groaned as she nibbled at his hip bones.

“Yes?” she mumbled, her fingers ghosting across the fine hairs of his belly, just inches from where he throbbed for her.

“Rose, please…”

His plea died in his throat as she slipped her mouth over his cock and just _sucked_. The Doctor let out a strangled moan; he’d never felt such suction. Her tongue rubbed at the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, and he was sure he was slowly spiraling into insanity.

His eyes rolled back as the coil in his lower belly wound tighter and tighter, and his hips rocked up and up, and he was so, so close…

“No!” he gasped as she let him slip from her lips.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the hot coil in his belly stretched tightly but not releasing.

“Bloody hell, Rose!” he breathed.

His cock ached, begging for her mouth, her hand, _anything_. The Doctor watched with a dry mouth as beads of moisture welled at the tip and trickled down his shaft. Rose caught one with her thumb, swiping at his tip to gather the moisture, before taking her hand away again. She popped her thumb into her mouth and nibbled at it, grinning down at him.

He grunted and thrust his hips up in the air. His cock bobbed against his belly, but he was still achingly and frustratingly unsatisfied.

“Something the matter, Doctor?” she asked coyly, gently ghosting her fingers down his erection to cup his balls.

He muffled a moan by biting his lip and he squirmed to get her hand where he needed it.

“You look so good, tied up like this,” she murmured, letting her free hand roam across her body. She circled her breasts and teased her nipples, pinching and rolling them around as she let out a deep groan for his benefit. A surge of moisture dampened her thighs when she saw his erection throb as his eyes stayed glued to her breasts. “Wouldn’t you just love to be able to touch? But if I let you go, what’s to say you just wouldn’t get yourself off? You’re so hard, my Doctor, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he whispered gravelly. “Gods, Rose, _yes_. I need you.”

Rose leaned up and crashed her lips to his. He moaned into her mouth as her sopping curls brushed against the length of his erection. She gasped when his tip hit her clit, and she angled herself to get more friction.

The Doctor panted and rocked up into her, relieved to finally have a bit of friction of his own. His vision blurred and he felt his pleasure narrowing in at the base of his spine. He grunted as he thrust up and up, faster and harder, and _oh, fuck, he was going to co_ –

“No, Rose, please!” he shouted when she lifted herself off of him.

He gasped for breath as he felt the heat in his spine sizzle out. He’d been _so goddamn close_!

“Fuck, Rose!” he yelled, feeling the ache in his cock radiate into his belly. He wanted so badly to come. He was so hard it hurt.

“Not done with you, yet,” she murmured into his ear, licking the outer shell.

He shuddered violently and tugged futilely at his restraints. Gods, he wanted to be able to touch her. He wanted to be able to touch himself. There was nothing except a strip of silk keeping him from pumping his cock until he found the release he so desperately needed.

“Please,” he whimpered, arching up.

The tip of his cock was bright red and shining, a combination of her fluids and his, and the sight of them mixed together sent another dizzying bolt of arousal through him.

“You’re doing so well, my Doctor,” Rose cooed breathlessly.

The Doctor forced his gaze away from his needy erection to look up at Rose. Her cheeks were pink and her pupils were blown wide open, and the Doctor noticed with a start that her fingers were buried deeply inside of her, pleasuring herself. He bit back a groan, so jealous of the two digits that were frantically pumping in and out of her heat.

“Rose,” he groaned, squirming.

“How do you want to come, Doctor?” she asked, speeding up the movement of her fingers as her thumb traced clumsy circles on her clit. “My hand? My mouth? Or would you rather I fuck you? Eh? I’d take you inside me, and squeeze you, and it would feel so good. You always feel so good in me. So hot and hard. _Unh, fuck_ …”

“Yes, please,” he begged, writhing on the bed, his cock growing impossibly harder. “Please, any of it. All of it. Just let me come. Please make me come.”

Rose gasped and swiftly withdrew her fingers before climbing on top of him and sinking down on his aching length. The Doctor cried out; she was so tight and so wet, and her walls were already fluttering around him, but she wasn’t moving.

“Christ, Rose, _move_ ,” he demanded, thrusting up helplessly but unable to get the leverage he needed.

She began to move, agonizingly slowly until the Doctor was sure he would regenerate on the spot from sexual frustration. Just as he was about to break the headboard to get his hands free, she sped the motions of her hips slightly.

“Yes, Rose, yes,” he gasped, feeling her tighten around him. But it still wasn’t enough. “Faster, Rose. Please, faster. Harder. _Anything_.”

Rose moaned, and she rocked her hips faster against him. Her fingers dropped to her clit to rub frantic circles around the hardened nub as she slammed her hips down against him again and again.

“Don’t stop, Rose, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chanted, panting for breath as he felt the pressure in his belly deepen. If she stopped this time…

But she didn’t stop. She swiveled her hips erratically, any semblance of a rhythm gone as she chased her own release.

“Oh, yesyesyes, Doctor!” she cried out, stiffening above him as she clenched around him tightly.

“Fuck, Rose,” he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he frantically chased his release.

He bucked up and into her, desperate to come, desperate for the pressure in his belly to snap. He whined incoherently as the pleasure continued to mount but the release wasn’t coming.

“Gods, Rose, please,” he begged as her walls continued to spasm around him. “I want to come. I want to come.”

Rose tightened her inner muscles purposefully as she slammed her hips down on him in time with his frantic thrusts up. She lifted up and for one horrifying second, he thought she was about to lift off of him and leave him aching and wanting again. But when she slammed down again, his hands fell onto the mattress. His newly-freed hands gripped her hips with a bruising intensity as he held her in place to thrust and thrust and thrust…

“C’mon, Doctor,” she murmured, her voice groggy with pleasure. She scraped her fingernails down his chest.. “Your turn. Come for me. Come, Doctor.”

He cried out in relief as the coil in his belly exploded out, radiating pleasure so intense he nearly blacked out. He whimpered her name again and again as he emptied himself into her, holding her down on him as he rode out his orgasm.

He flopped limply onto the bed, his chest heaving as his hearts tried to fly from his chest. He didn’t notice when Rose lifted herself off of him, but he did notice when something cold and wet touched his sensitive cock. He mumbled in protest and sluggishly squirmed away until it was gone.

A moment later, Rose climbed into bed beside him and rested her head on his chest.

“Was that okay?” she asked nervously.

He cracked open an eye, and through her post-orgasmic haze, she looked troubled, truly worried she’d taken it too far.

He held her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Fantastic,” he mumbled, feeling absolutely exhausted and so very sated. He should let Rose take control more often.


End file.
